Las NO tan increíbles aventuras del Consejo
by C-NSquared
Summary: La mejor manera de conocer a tus amigos para toda la vida no era haciendo que se enfadaran, ni tocando sus pechos, ni obligarlos a hacer cosas que no quieren. GakuenAU Hong Kong x Korea x Iceland x NyoHungary. Multichapter


**Cosas que deben saber sobre el fic:**

-Mezcla de canon y nyos. El colegio es masculino, así que aparecerán más chicos que chicas, lo cual no quiere decir que pensemos dejarlas de lado, ya tendrán un papel importante. Si tiene aceptación, haremos una parte alterna que hable sobre las niñas en su colegio femenino.

-El nombre de la escuela es ficticio, que sepamos no hay ningún Collegio Internazionale di San Tommaso ni un Collegio Internazionale di Santa Caterina.

**-Parejas:** Principalmente Hong Kong x Corea x Islandia x NyoHungría. Otras.

**-Advertencias:** Crack. Probable incesto, dependiendo de qué parejas decidamos colocar. Multichapter.

-Nombres humanos no oficiales (Hasta el momento):

Islandia: Emil Steilsson

Hong Kong: Jia Long "Leon" Wang

Male! Hungría: Daniel Héderváry

Male! Taiwán: Tai Li Wang

Noruega: Lukas Bondevik

Dinamarca: Mikkel Densen

Corea del Norte: Im Hyung Soo (Este OC no nos pertenece, a Lo-Wah sí)

Taiwán: Xiao Mei Wang

_**Las NO tan increíbles aventuras del consejo estudiantil**_

**Lo que empieza mal ¿Cómo terminará?**

_Tal vez la mejor manera de conocer a tus posibles amigos para toda la vida no era precisamente haciendo que estos se enfadaran, ni diciendo que tocarás sus pechos, haciendo que sus hermanos los odien, obligándolos a hacer cosas que no quieren, ni nada que te lleve directamente al puesto número uno de su lista de gente indeseable. Pero eso fue lo que sucedió entre Yong Soo, Emil, Leon y Daniel, estudiantes de nivel medio superior en el famoso internado Collegio Internazionale di Santo Tomasso. Y la situación fue más o menos así…_

─ ¡Los colegios masculinos fueron creados en Corea! ¡Mansae!

Im Yong Soo, el estudiante proveniente de Corea iba muy emocionado en compañía de sus medios hermanos, Wang Yao y Honda Kiku. Resultaba que gracias a los movimientos que había hecho su padre, el cual era un empresario muy influyente, pudo quedarse en el Collegio Internazionale di San Tomasso, ubicado en Roma, Italia a pesar de sus no muy brillantes calificaciones. Sus hermanos habían asistido a ese colegio por ser los mejores de su clase cuando iban en sus antiguos colegios, pero él era otra historia.

─ ¡Recuerda que prometiste comportarte, aru!─ Lo regañó Yao, meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, dirigiéndose a Kiku ─Te encargo mucho a Yong Soo.

─Sí─ asintió con la cabeza el más bajito de ellos, con el rostro sereno. Sabía que era su responsabilidad puesto que Yao estaba en ya en la universidad del mismo colegio, y él, estando en tercer año, tendría que vigilar que su hermano no hiciera algún destrozo.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si su vida no sería un infierno con todo eso de vigilar a su hermano mitad coreano. Algo le decía que tal vez en una semana se estaría preparando para practicar el harakiri con su katana de plástico que había comprado en la última convención a la que había ido. Sí, era un friki y estaba orgulloso de ello.

─ ¡Los veré más tarde, aru!─ exclamó Yao despidiéndose de ellos con un ademán de la mano, haciendo su camino hacia el campus de la universidad.

─Bien… Es hora de ir a…─ empezó a decir Kiku, pero fue interrumpido por Yong Soo, que había dejado de escucharlo para ir directamente a abrazar a un chico que caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela con un rulito extraño saliendo de su cabeza. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía respetarlo? Siempre quiso más a China.

─ ¡Hermano! ─ chilló Yong Soo, lanzándose contra el chico más bajito, que se llevó un buen susto por la sorpresa─. ¡Tus pechos me pertenecen, da ze! Que suavecitos~

─ ¡Aquí no, Yong!─ exclamó el chico, quitándoselo de encima, mirando a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los había visto─. No quiero dar una mala impresión el primer día de clases. ¡Además somos hermanos, no seas incestuoso!

─El incesto definitivamente es coreano~

─Tai tiene razón, Yong Soo, tienes que comportarte─ concordó Kiku, acercándose a ellos, aunque sinceramente lamentaba que se hubieran separado. Si hubiera utilizado sus reflejos ninja para tomar una foto hubiera sido una buena recompensa por tener que vigilarlo─ ¿Y dónde está Leon, Tai?

La situación en esa familia era muy extraña. Yao, Kiku y Yong Soo vivían en una casa con su padre, Hyung Soo vivía en Corea del Norte con su madre, mientras que Leon, Tai Li y su gemela Xiao Mei vivían en otra. A pesar de su muy complicada situación familiar, los siete hermanos llevaban una convivencia armónica (A excepción de Hyung, pero él siempre peleaba con todo el mundo, no era nada personal). Y ahora iban a ir todos por primera vez al mismo colegio (De nuevo a excepción de Hyung. ¿Qué se podía decir? ¡Era un rebelde!)

─ ¡Si yo lo supiera!─ refunfuñó Tai Li de mal humor─ ¡Dijo que me acompañaría para que no me perdiera y me abandonó! Y de todas maneras ¿Por qué tenemos que llamarlo Leon cuando su nombre es Jia Long? ¡Es un hijo de…!

─ ¡Woah, woah! ¡Este lugar es inmenso!─ comentó Yong Soo admirando las amplias áreas verdes y el edificio de la escuela. Kiku y Tai Li podían apreciar que el estilo pertenecía a la arquitectura románica italiana, pero eso era algo que a Yong Soo lo traía sin cuidado.

─ Espero que nos vaya bien en nuestro primer día─ dijo Tai─. Al menos estamos todos en el mismo colegio.

─Menos Hyung, da ze~ Me pregunto si le estará yendo bien en el colegio militar y espero que no le caiga una bomba en la cabeza.

En algún lugar de Corea del Norte, Im Hyung Soo estornudó.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la escuela, y cuando llegaron, Kiku le dio a ambos un croquis donde tenía marcado los salones a los que tenían que asistir según su horario y se marchó apresuradamente, pues al ser el tesorero del consejo estudiantil tenía una reunión con el presidente y los demás miembros.

─Kiku se esfuerza demasiado─ suspiró Tai observando a su medio hermano irse.

─ ¡Exacto! ─ asintió Yong Soo─ ¡Y estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para esforzarnos!

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yong Soo, estamos aquí para estudiar!─ le reprendió Tai, soltando un suspiro─ ¿Por qué siempre haces todo más difícil? Me estresas.

Los dos fueron hacia el casillero que les habían asignado, quitando calcomanías y otras pertenencias que seguramente habían olvidado los dueños anteriores. Yong Soo estaba muy emocionado respecto a su nueva escuela; tendría un casillero propio, estaría cerca de todos sus hermanos (excepto su gemelo Hyung Soo, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a la ausencia de su hermano), tendría una increíble habitación en el edificio de estudiantes, además de que estaría en la bellísima Roma. ¡Fiesta! ¡Le enseñaría a Roma como el espíritu coreano le daba un toque especial a la ciudad!

Tan emocionado estaba que se puso a correr por el pasillo, bajo la preocupada mirada de Tai Li.

Y fue entonces que pasó lo que desencadenó todo, o lo que desencadenó lo que desencadenaría más cosas que a su vez desencadenarían otras y así sucesivamente como en el ciclo sin fin. Mufasa estaría orgulloso.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que el alumno islandés, Emil Steilsson, pasara en ese momento por ahí? Tal vez era una conspiración del destino que quería que él y el coreano Im Yong Soo se conocieran y forjaran junto a otras personas un lazo indestructible…

Eso era lo que afirmaba Im Yong Soo tiempo después. Pero Emil lo contradijo diciendo que sólo pasaba por ahí porque su hermano le estaba llamando.

Independientemente de las razones por las que se encontraron, una cosa era cierta: El despistado asiático chocó sin querer con él cuando corría, haciéndolo caer al suelo junto a la pila de libros que cargaba el pobre Emil.

─ ¡Ups! ¡Perdón, no te vi! ─ exclamó Yong Soo, ayudándole a recoger sus libros.

─No importa, sólo fíjate por dónde vas la próxima vez─ masculló Emil, metiendo a toda prisa sus libros. No le apetecía mucho hacer migas con nadie, ya tenía a su hermano y a su primo danés para eso.

Otra de las cosas que dijo Yong Soo al pasar el tiempo fue que nunca había visto a alguien como el islandés. Su cabello era inusualmente blanco, y sus ojos violetas tampoco eran muy comunes. En resumen, era un raro, pero un raro lindo, abrazable y de pecho manoseable. Emil contraatacó diciendo que jamás había visto a alguien con una expresión tan despistada como él, excepto tal vez Mikkel.

─ ¡Lo haré, da ze! ¿Y cómo te llamas?

─Me llamo…

─ ¡Emil! ¡Emil!

Los dos giraron el rostro para ver corriendo a un chico rubio alto con el cabello peinado en punta. Yong Soo apostaba a que usaba un tarro de gel entero para mantenerlo en su lugar. Y detrás de él venía un chico más bajo que el que hacía mucho escándalo, cuya expresión le recordaba a la de su medio hermano Leon, aunque en una versión rubia para el gusto del consumidor.

─ ¡Aléjate de él!─ le gruñó el rubio alto cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos. El tipo Poker Face se acercó sin decir nada, apartando a Yong Soo de Emil para ayudarlo él mismo. Emil no parecía muy complacido.

─ ¡No lo molesten!─ se acercó Tai Li rápidamente al notar que su medio hermano tenía problemas. Aunque se arrepintió al ver la notoria diferencia de estaturas entre él y el gigantón─ ¡O y-ya verán!

─Mikkel, Lukas, por favor… Este chico solamente…─ empezó Emil en un intento fallido por dar una explicación, pero fue interrumpido al instante.

─ ¿Y qué nos vas a hacer tú?─ preguntó tranquilamente Poker Face. Yong Soo decidió que le pondría de ahora en adelante así, porque los apodos se originaban en Corea, obviamente. Más que nada porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, duh.

─Él nada, Lukas. Pero, como que, yo sí puedo.

Y hablando de Poker Face. Acercándose sin prisa alguna venía un chico de gruesas cejas y mirada inexpresiva con las manos en los bolsillos de la parka roja que llevaba por encima del uniforme. Yong Soo y Tai Li estuvieron a punto de aplaudirle a su hermano, solamente él entraba de una manera tan "cool" como esa cada vez que estaban metidos en un problema, problemas causados pro Yong Soo, habría que añadir.

─ ¡Pff! ¡Escucha Leon, que tú seas…!

─ ¿Sabes, Mikkel? Ellos son mis hermanos─ dijo tranquilamente Leon, acercándose a Yong Soo para ayudarlo a levantarse. El coreano se hubiera lanzado a besuquearlo si no hubiera sabido que seguramente se hubiera puesto en modo Jackie Chan y hubiera pateado su trasero enfrente de todos después de haberlo salvado.

─ Y este es mi hermano─ señaló Lukas, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emil, como si eso lo fuera a mantener seguro─. Y tu hermano lo estaba molestando.

─Lukas, eso no es…

─No me contradigas y llámame "onii-chan"

─… ¿Y por qué tiene que ser en japonés?

Leon se puso enfrente de sus hermanos, mirando fijamente a Lukas. Yong Soo podría jurar que de sus miradas lanzaban centellas galácticas de esas que te provocaban convulsiones increíbles al estilo Pokemón, distrayéndose de la situación para pensar en lo increíble que sería presenciar una pelea Poker Face Asiático contra Poker Face Rubio. ¡Épico!

Lamentablemente no hubo ninguna pelea entre los dos, pues la mirada de Leon pasó de la de Lukas a la de Emil, casi taladrándolo con la mirada.

─ ¿Es verdad que mis hermanos te estaban molestando?

Emil tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, le incomodaba que alguien extraño le mirara de esa manera.

─No. Tu hermano y yo chocamos, todo esto fue un malentendido…

─ ¡Bien! ¡Entonces todo está claro!

Los tres nórdicos y los asiáticos dejaron de fulminarse con las miradas, temblar o divagar en otras cosas que nada tenían que ver para mirar cómo se acercaba otra persona de aspecto diferente al de los seis ya reunidos. Era un chico alto aunque no tanto como Mikkel, de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y unos vivaces ojos verdes. Y por alguna extraña razón llevaba una cámara de video con él, grabándolos.

─ ¿Por qué no deja de aparecer gente subnormal?─ se lamentó Tai.

─ Oí eso y no fue lindo─ dijo el recién llegado, haciendo un acercamiento a la cara de Tai, que arqueó una ceja, desviando el lente con la cámara─. ¿Por qué pelean, chicos? Eso es muy mal ejemplo, Leon y lo sabes.

─Estaban molestando a mi hermano─ dijeron Lukas y Leon al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente por haber sincronizado.

─Pero si ya está claro que es un malentendido ¿No? Lukas, Mikkel, no se preocupen por su lindo hermanito, ya saben cómo somos los del Consejo, siempre cuidando del bienestar de los nuevos─ Tras decir esto el chico castaño se dirigió a Tai, Yong Soo y Emil─. Disculpen a sus hermanos, parece que les hicieron pasar un mal rato en su primer día ¿Eh?

─ ¿Mal rato? ¡Pero si es el mejor primer día en la escuela que he tenido, da ze! ─ exclamó Yong Soo, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Tai y Emil. No era lo que ellos tenían en mente─ ¡Además ya conocí a alguien nuevo cuyos pechos me interesan!

Dicho esto miró a Emil, que se ruborizó. Tai Li rodó los ojo, Leon frunció el ceño ligeramente, Mikkel se echó a reír y… Lukas mataba una y otra vez al coreano con la mirada.

─Yo no tengo pechos─ observó Emil.

─ ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Hasta me caes bien!─ exclamó el chico de la coleta, ignorando al islandés─ Déjenme presentarme con ustedes: Mi nombre es Daniel Héderváry, vengo de Hungría, pero soy mejor conocido como el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Alguien quiere ver el nuevo doujinshi yuri que conseguí?

Emil sólo pudo pensar una cosa en ese momento: Pervertidos, pervertidos everywhere. Yong Soo, en cambio, pensó que Daniel Héderváry era un tipo genial. Leon jamás dijo lo que pensó en ese momento de la situación porque era demasiado cool y Daniel, bueno, él pensó que las cosas iban a ponerse divertidas a partir de ese día con una nueva idea en su mente, logrando entrever las locas situaciones que les deparaba la vida.

Y Tai… Tai pensó que lo estaban excluyendo descaradamente. Casi podía sentir una papa sobre sus hombros remplazando su cabeza con una etiqueta que decía "Forever Alone"

─Pssssst, pssssst~

─Por última vez, déjame ponerle atención al maestro─ susurró Emil.

El islandés había descubierto en la clase de Historia que iba en el mismo salón que dos de los chicos de esa mañana, y para empeorarlo, el más ruidoso de ellos había decidido sentarse detrás de él.

─ ¡Pero quiero que hablemos! Da ze~

─Pero yo no, estamos en clase, deja ya de…

─ ¡Los chicos de allá atrás! ¡Levántense!─ ordenó la voz fuerte del profesor Sadiq Adnan, aunque en realidad parecía divertido con la situación en lugar de enfadado.

Emil suspiró enfadado y se levantó de su asiento junto a Yong Soo, esperando a ser reprendidos por el profesor, que les sonreía maliciosamente rascándose la barba.

─Vaya, vaya, así que lo que tengan que decir entre ustedes es más interesante que ponerme atención ¿Eh? ¿Qué les parece si platican en el camino hacia la sala del Consejo Estudiantil a entregarles esto?

─ ¡Yaii, está bien!─ asintió Yong Soo, acercándose al escritorio del maestro casi dando saltitos, seguido por un no muy emocionado Emil.

Una vez llegados al escritorio del profesor, seguidos por las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, Yong Soo tomó un sobre azul claro,

─ ¡Asegúrense de entregárselo al presidente! ¿Entendido, mocosos? Y no se molesten en regresar a la clase, los veré en la siguiente.

¿Cómo debería tomarse uno que te saquen de esa manera el primer día de clases? Para ser sinceros era una mierda, en especial por los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, o eso fue lo que pensó Emil, saliendo del salón con el… tipo ese. ¿Qué había hecho para que Odín lo castigara de esa manera? Está bien, no creía en Odín, de hecho no creía en algún dios en específico, pero a todos les sentaba bien echarle la culpa a Buda, Dios, Alá, Odín, Chuck Norris, quien fuera.

─ ¿Y dónde se supone que está el salón de ese consejo?─ preguntó el islandés, rodando los ojos.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Me dieron un croquis en la mañana!─ exclamó Yong Soo, revolviendo en su mochila hasta que dio con una hoja de papel para que la examinara su compañero─ ¡Mansae~!

─ ¡Pero si esto es propaganda de una tienda de cómics!

─ ¡Ups! ¡Papel equivocado!─ volvió a revolver en su mochila bajo la enfadada mirada de su… ¿Nuevo amigo?

─ ¿Por qué no dejas de meterme en problemas?─ masculló Emil con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¡No lo hago!

─ ¡Sí lo haces! ¡Así no podré sacar buenas calificaciones!

─Te estresas demasiado~ ¡Mira! ¡Este sí que es el croquis!

Por fortuna lo era, Emil estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si resultaba que era otra tontería.

Con ayuda del croquis lograron ponerse en marcha hacia la dichosa sala. Yong Soo quería llegar, aquél chico que decía ser el Presidente, Daniel Héderváry, le caía la mar de bien, y le recordaba "un poquitín" a su hermano Kiku en esa malsana afición que tenían a las cámaras de video y a las fotografías. En especial si se trataba de capturar escenas entre personas del mismo sexo. Razón por la cual Emil no quería ni acercarse a ese lugar, ya suficiente había tenido en la mañana como para repetir ese trauma.

─Bueno, parece que es aquí─ murmuró Emil cuando llegaron ante una puerta que llevaba el letrerito que decía "Salón del Consejo Estudiantil"─ Es mejor que pidamos permiso de en…

─ ¡Permiso!─ gritó Yong Soo abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

─ ¿Qué haces? ¡Siempre hay que pedir permiso antes de entrar!─ lo regañó Emil, aliviado de que no hubiera nadie en el salón.

─ ¡Pero si lo pedí, da ze!─dijo Yong Soo, dejando el sobre que le había dado el profesor Adnan encima de la mesa, comenzando a husmear en los papeles que había, como era su costumbre.

─ Pues sí, pero hay que esperar a que…

─ ¡Mira! Vaya, en esta foto te ves más lindo que cuando te estresas. Enojarse no es cool, da ze

─Sí, bueno, a mí no… ¿Espera qué?─ inquirió el chico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y enseguida se acercó al asiático que sostenía unos expedientes sobre sus manos.

─Sí, mira, en esta foto de aquí, aunque verse serio como en esta foto tampoco es tan genial ¡Por ejemplo mi foto! Guiñar el ojo siempre da un buen efecto.

─ ¿No entiendes lo que sucede?─ preguntó Emil arqueando una ceja, hojeando el expediente que contenía los documentos que tuvieron que dar para ingresar al famosísimo colegio italiano─ ¿Por qué tendrían estos tipos raros del consejo nuestras fotos?

─No sé… ¿Tal vez nos aman? ¡Oh, pero si también tienen una foto de Tai!

El otro se palmeó la frente.

─Espero que tengan una buena excusa para estar revisando información confidencial.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y giraron la cabeza tanto que casi les dio tortícolis, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que Leon estaba allí, observándolos.

─Yong Soo ¿Por qué estás revisando mis cosas? Quieres, como, que te ponga unos petardos en tu mochila ¿Verdad?─ dijo el chico, sin alterar ni un ápice su rostro inexpresivo─ ¿Y tú? ¿No es suficiente hacer que tus hermanos molesten al mío?

─ ¡Leon! ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó Yong Soo, lazándose contra su hermano, apretujándolo entre sus brazos─ ¿Viniste a verme? Apuesto a que sí. Sé que me quieres mucho.

─Sueñas ¿Y bien?

─Yo no hice nada para que mi hermanos odien al tuyo─ se defendió Emil─ Y no estaba revisando nada, tu hermano fue el que me mostró las fotos que dejaron sobre su escritorio. Y me encantaría saber por qué están revisando documentos míos que deberían permanecer en el anonimato.

─Eres muy listo ¿Eh?─ observó Leon, permitiéndose sonreír burlonamente─. Es por eso que Daniel te quiere de nuestra parte.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─Oh, yo quiero explicarlo─ dijo la voz de Daniel, que iba entrando en el Salón, con expresión divertida─ ¿Me permites hacerlo, Vicepresidente Leon?

─Como quieras, Presidente Daniel.

Las bocas de Emi y Yong Soo en ese momento hubieran servido perfectamente para jugar a atinarle con la moneda.

─ ¡No sabía que eras el vicepresidente! ¡Genial! ¡Tienes un puesto mejor que el de Kiku el tesorero!─ lo felicitó Yong Soo, abrazándolo con más fuerza que hace un momento, y de paso tocando su pecho de una manera sospechosa.

─ ¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene ese puesto?─ fue lo que replicó Emil.

─Como que, eso fue ofensivo… Además, ustedes estarán en una situación similar.

Yong Soo dejó de abrazar a su hermano por la sorpresa (Mentira, en realidad lo había dejado porque este lo había alejado de él) y se quedó junto a Emil, mirando al húngaro y al chino, más confundido que cuando la gente trataba de explicarle las razones de por qué no todo se había originado en Corea.

─ ¿Qué quieren decir?─ preguntó Emil, odiando hacia dónde iba todo eso. Le sonaba mucho a esos dramas televisivos.

─Queremos decir que los hemos elegido para estar en el consejo estudiantil─ explicó Leon─ Yong Soo, Emil, los hemos elegido como nuestros vocales.

─Oh, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta… A menos que quieran que esto salga a la luz.

Dicho esto, Daniel sacó de su bolsillo una foto de contenido demasiado fuerte como para que sea descrito. Lo que sí se podía decir era que la clasificación R-18 de pixiv quedaba corta, y que el ausente Tai, Yong y Emil se veían muy "felices" en la foto.

─ ¡P-pero qué es esto!

─ ¡Wow! ¡Nunca había visto un montaje tan bueno, da ze!

Emil se quedó pasmado sin decir nada mientras Yong Soo examinaba la fotografía con curiosidad. Tenía que admitir que era un trabajo muy bien hecho, seguramente había sido Kiku el que les había proporcionado el montaje a Daniel y León. Aunque claro, si él lo hubiera hecho hubiera quedado mejor, su espíritu coreano se lo decía.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Esperaremos una negativa de su parte?─ sonrió Daniel de una manera macabra.

─ ¡Pues yo sí quiero! ¡El Consejo Estudiantil es genial!

─Sabía que Yong Soo sería fácil de convencer─ asintió Leon─. Sólo nos queda…

Los tres miraron fijamente al petrificado islandés, que seguía observando la foto con una expresión de horror puro. No podía permitir que nadie viera esa foto, mucho menos su hermano, sería el fin de su vida. Así que sólo le quedaba… Silenciarlos de la manera más cruel. Y ese libro más pesado que los siete libros de Harry Potter juntos podía serle de ayuda.

Lo tomó con rapidez, levantándolo amenazadoramente, como si estuviera advirtiéndoles a sus pobres víctimas que podía desaparecerlos con un solo golpe. Sus pobres víctimas lo miraron divertidos hasta que la presión lo obligó a ceder y dejó a un lado el libro, sonrojándose por su momento de locura.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algo?

─No realmente─ negó con la cabeza Daniel─. Y ahora que ya llegamos a un acuerdo… ¿Qué les parece si celebramos esto mientras les tomo una foto a los tres besándose entre sí?

─Como que, tengo que decirte que no, Daniel.

─Yo paso también… Quiero volver a clases.

─ ¡A mí no me importaría hacerlo, da ze!

_A veces las mejores amistades no empiezan como uno esperaría, pero cuando las cosas mal empiezan, no significa que mal acabarán._

… Y por si creían que nos habíamos olvidado de alguien…

─Siento que dentro de poco estaré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero─ murmuró Tai Li Wang, retirándose del salón hacia la siguiente clase, tranquilizándose a sí mismo. ¿Qué podría ir mal en su primer día?

_**Fin del capítulo**_

**Aclaraciones finales:**

-La familia asiática está así: Kiku, Yong Soo, Hyung Soo, Tai Li, Xiao Mei, Jia Long "Leon" y Yao son medios hermanos entre sí compartiendo al padre con diferentes madres. En el caso de Leon, está emparentado con Arthur Kirkland. Vietnam y Tailandia, quienes posiblemente aparecerán más tarde, son sus primos.

-La familia nórdica está así: Lukas y Emil son hermanos consanguíneos, pero Lukas vive en Noruega con su madre y Emil en Islandia con su padre tras separarse estos. Berwald, Tino y Mikkel son primos de ambos.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**-Neah:** Sí, me atreví a formar una mancuerna en lugar de seguir con Nee, nee, México-kun, cueck. Espero que valoren este fic, Cris y yo tuvimos muchas discusiones por él hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo. Gracias a Naty por mediar ~ Si este fic llega a tener cierta aceptación, pensaremos en subirlo también en inglés.

Disculpen también si el fic se ve muy fragmentado, cada quien daba un trozo y al final yo me encargué de unirlos y ponerles un poquito de mi estilo, asdf.

**-Naty:** Fue un poco difícil decidir que personajes usaríamos como protagonistas, durante un buen rato pensamos en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra y al final escogimos a Nyo Hungría, Hong Kong, Corea del Sur e Islandia por las imágenes que rondan en pixiv sobre ellos y porque Cris y Neah me hicieron notar que hay una saturación de USUK en el fandom de Hetalia.

**-Cris: **¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Prometemos mejorar! Y si quieren ver alguna pareja en específico pueden sugerir y veremos si incluimos algo de eso, esta vez parece que es un Corea x Islandia, pero sólo es una probadita de todos los enredos amorosos que habrá. ¡En el próximo capítulo habrán más personajes! Recuerden que entre más reviews tenga un autor más rápido actualiza (?)

**Próximo capítulo:** Había una vez un trío


End file.
